Back Together
by Mlzu
Summary: England and Spain had a fight. Prussia tried to help in his twisted way.Jealous!England and appearance of France!   ;


Back Together

Summary: England and Spain had a fight. Prussia tried to help in his twisted way.

Pairing(s): Prussia/Spain, England/Spain, appearance of France

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Hetalia owned by Himaruya Hidekaz. *sobs*

"Hello, Spain! Miss the awesome me?" Prussia burst into Spain's house the seconds he opened the door. Spain just smiled and closed the door behind him.

Looking at Spain who was wearing an apron, Prussia couldn't help but feeling curious. Spain led their way towards the kitchen.

"Are you cooking or something?"

Spain looked at him, his lips curled upwards as if smiling, but Prussia knew better. He had learned from France that Spain and England had a fight. Being a concern friend as he was, he decided to pay his friend a visit to check if he was alright. The Spaniard might be smiling, but his eyes showed no happiness, as if losing its shine. The cheerful face he always had now was gone.

"No. Since I've nothing better to do, so I just tidy up my place. Romano will not be around for a few days, so I have to do it alone."

True. Romano would be at his brother's home.

"Coffee, Prussia?"

Spain looked at him from his shoulder. The warm smile on his lips made the Prussian feel uneasy.

"Sure."

Spain proceeded in making them some coffee. Prussia kept staring him from where he sat. Silence filled the room. Nobody seemed to want to break the silence. Each with their own feelings.

"Prussia?"

Spain was the one to break the silence first. He was done with making some coffee, and now putting the tray down on the dining table.

"Spain, hey, don't you think you owe me an explanation?"

The Spaniard blinked in confusion. He then put on his fake smile again and asked, "What do you mean? Well, how have you been? Are you alright at Ivan's?" He pulled a chair out and sat in front of his friend.

It was now Prussia's turn to blink at the question.

"Huh? I'm doing fine with- Wait! That's not the point! You're trying to distract me!"

Spain chuckled at that.

"Good to hear that. Well, seems like you know about it. Guess France told you?"

Prussia slightly surprised at the sudden change of mood. Spain's face was all sad again. "Yeah, I ran into him just now and he told me about, urm…you and England."

Spain pouted once hearing that.

"He really can't keep secret."

Prussia forced himself to laugh. "Nobody can keep secrets from the awesome me!"

His Spaniard friend smiled at that and sipped his coffee again. He looked like he was ready to spill the beans.

The Spaniard let out a heavy sigh. Prussia was waiting for him to start patiently.

"Well, it's all due to some misunderstanding. I met Austria yesterday and we, somehow, had a small fight. England came in and found us in some…intimating way. He left after that."

Silence. Spain looked downward, gazing at his cup of coffee in his hand, but Prussia knew his mind was somewhere else. Prussia heaved a sigh.

"What did you meet Austria for? I thought you guys were over."

He was completely aware that the Austrian and Spain had developed some romantic feelings long ago. However, that was over between them, and Spain had started anew with England and was serious about it.

Spain sighed, picking the cups up and went to the sink to wash them. Prussia followed and stood by his side.

"You should talk to him."

"I'm not sure, Prussia. This is England we're talking about. You know him. I don't think he wants to listen-"

He was cut off by Prussia when he jerked his hand all of sudden, pulling him closer that the Spaniard couldn't register what had happened as it happened too fast. All he knew, their faces were so close that their noses almost touched.

"You really don't mind if he keeps misunderstanding you?"

Spain's mouth parted but nothing came out.

The sound of door being closed took their attention. There, stood England, his face sullen. Spain quickly inched away from Prussia, Prussia himself looked away, leaning himself against the counter.

"England, what're you doing here?"

Spain tried to sound cheerful.

_Trying_ _to prove that you're not cheating on me_, England thought, trying his best not to snap. He tried to control how he sounded, putting the angry feelings that starting to rise inside him aside.

"It's about yesterday," he started. Spain's eyes slightly widened at this. Prussia glanced back at the Englishman.

England looked away, apparently avoiding Spain's face, his hand scratching his neck. There was a hue of red on both of his cheeks.

"I-I met France and we had a talk about, urm, yesterday. He told me everything about you and (that bastard)Austria and it was very, selfish and childish of me to be jealous- I WASN'T JEALOUS, OKAY, I WAS- ANGRY, YEAH, ANGRY- OF YOU TWO!"

England would never admit he was being envious. Prussia kept his eyes on him from his place.

_Aw, he seems cute when he tries to deny he was being jealous_, he thought.

While Spain, with dumbfounded face, trying hard to register what England said.

"But that still doesn't explain why you're here," he said.

England, frustrated, pacing forwards toward Spain, wanting to strangle him. His face flustered.

"YOU'RE SO SLOW, AREN'T YOU?" He snapped, right in Spain's face. He then huffed, hands crossing at his chest. He scowled.

"Icametoapology…"

He said too faintly and fast. Spain was dumbfounded again. Even Prussia became fully interested and curious now. This side of England was hard to find.

"Seriously England, I can't hear you if you speak that low."

England was pissed off right now. Prussia expected him to explode any seconds from now, so he chose to cover his ears with his hands. _Seriously, how can Spain be so patient with him?_

"I SAID I- CAME –TO- APOLOGY!"

Spain had to cover his ears or he would become diff. But still, he couldn't trust his ears that England was apologizing.

"You're…sorry?"

"Yes, I am! What else?"

"England…"

Spain almost jumped onto England to hug him, if Prussia didn't pull him closer to him.

"P-Prussia?" Spain's cheek reddened, Prussia was hugging him way too intimating, worrying if England would get everything wrong again. England, on the other hand, already frowned at the scene before him.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute! I'm still here, remember? And England, who do you think Spain is? A whore?"

England shot him a glare. He knew he should trust Spain. And he should never doubt his faithfulness. He, of all people, should trust him the most. But now he was here, to clear all the mess that he had caused, right? And Spain had forgiven and accepted him back.

"Prussia…"

He heard Spain calling Prussia's name. He was still in Prussia's arms, cheeks in red, maybe enjoying it- England shook his head vigorously. NO! He shouldn't think like that! Prussia just wanted to annoy him. As Spain tried to get himself free, Prussia's strong hands pulled him deeper into his arms. His hand then travelled further to circling his waist, while the other stopped at the Spaniard's chest, caressing it a little. Their bodies were too close that Spain's back touched the Prussian's chest. The Prussian then proceeded to kiss the Spaniard's neck, both hands caressed his chest and thigh, only to cause Spain gasped and squirmed under his touch.

England went speechless at the scene before him. The look the Prussian gave him, daring him to stop him, and the look that Spain gave him, from time to time when he didn't gasp or squirm, asking him to do something. He gulped, somewhat enjoying the sight of blushed Spain squirming. But something knocked him hard, he WAS the one supposed to make Spain squirming and screaming, not that bastard Prussia!

England marched forward, to stop Prussia's hand.

"Let. Him. Go."

If looks could kill, then Prussia should have died. England shot him a death glare. He was dead serious. He wouldn't hesitate to kill Prussia if the Prussian didn't stop now. Prussia only smirked, wasn't scared of the threat. While Spain opened his eyes, finding England and Prussia were almost to kill each other.

"Urm, guys?"

Prussia shut his eyes close, smiling a little and pushed Spain towards England, falling perfectly into his arms. Both of them were shocked at the sudden act from the Prussian. The Prussian looked at England, who was staring at him back. His green eyes were fixed on those crimson eyes, which silently trying to inform him something. He now realized all had been planned. Prussia was trying to make him realize that he really did love Spain, and likewise, and he should trust the Spaniard more.

England, of course, would never admit his fault, or even saying thanks to the Prussian.

"Hey, what the hell happening?"

France, who had just arrived, surprised to see England and Prussia were having a glaring contest, with Spain was sandwitched between them.

"Aww, I know! You two are fighting for our Spaniard's love!" He beamed with joy, roses suddenly appeared behind him. "Don't worry, you still have me!"

Both Prussia and England shot him an awful look, while Spain with his innocent look.

It ended France settled in one corner, facing the wall, sobbing. "I knew it! Nobody wants me!"

Spain, being a nice person as he was, gave him some comfort. "Don't worry! They do love you!"

"Oh, Spain~ You're so nice!" France looked at him with teary eyes, straddling him. England almost screamed in horror watching France trying to grope his lover.

"YOU FROG! RELEASE HIM AT ONCE, BLOODY GIT!"

Prussia at his place, smiled at the scene. He had to admit, England did care for Spain, though he preferred to hide it.

"Hey, France! Want to get some drink?"

France beamed at Prussia. "Sure, why not?"

As they were ready to leave, England called Prussia.

"Hey, just now I- thanks…" He mumbled thanks to Prussia, his cheeks burned in light red. Prussia raised his eyebrow, looking at the blonde. England still refused to look at him.

"If I didn't do that, you probably will never notice," he grinned. Spain who was dealing with France turned to them, with wondered face.

"What do you mean? That was faked?"

Prussia smirked naughtily at him and pulled the Spaniard's chin closer.

"Why? You're worried if that was all faked? You want it to mean something then, hn?" He pressed his lips against the Spaniard, which willingly accept and hands about to circle the Prussian's neck when England interrupted.

"Alright, that's enough!"

He loosened Spain's arms off of Prussia, and once succeeded, pulled him behind him, protecting him. Prussia just smirked at him in return.

"Why you have to want it mean something from him, when you have me?" He snapped at Spain.

"Aww, that's so cute, England," France sincerely commented.

"Shut up, frog!"

"Jealous, England?"

Spain sneered, wanting his lover's full attention. He clearly tried to seduce the self-opinionated blonde, which turned to be successful.

"Humph, not at all…" He granted him a lustful kiss, which the Spanish willingly replied back. France and Prussia at the side, watched them, expecting more to come.

"Aw, he just wants Spain to forget your kiss," France teased, which he was rewarded a growl from the Prussian.

"Get yourselves a room," the Prussian awfully snapped, and France laughed.

Both nations completely ignored them, and continued with their…'activities'.

France and Prussia smiled, and turned to leave, for they were not needed anymore.

"Hey, France, going to a bar? Your treat?"

"Yeah, my treat, you pay."

"You bastard!"

-Fin-

-Omake-

England stopped kissing the Spaniard, earning a disappointed sigh from the Spaniard. Something hit the blonde's mind.

"Hey, did you enjoy Prussia's touch? Why?"

England gazed into Spain's eyes, really curious. Spain felt trapped, but he should tell him the truth.

"You know we've been good friends, and he knows all my sensitive spots. Wonder why he still remembers, it's really been a while since the last time we-"

"_Really now?"_

_Oh, crap…_

England flared up, making the brunette before him shuddered. The pirate inside of him seemed to revolt. He pressed the Spaniard against the wall, giving him no chance to escape.

"I'll make you cry my name out tonight," he spoke very low, making the other nation shuddered, and back to kiss the other hungrily.

Author's note:

1) Yeah, finally it's over! I always wanted to finish this so badly, but the idea just don't want to come up! I don't think this over according to original idea, but, arghh…whatever… ;/

2) I know Prussia is quite OOC, but I think that no matter how annoying he can be, he still possesses soft spot, just like he is towards Hungary in Hetalia World Series episode 39…=)

3) English isn't my native language, so any grammar mistake hopefully forgiven. You can comment on my grammar mistake..^^;

4) Sorry if you find the story is boring..This is my first fanfic afterall…

*off to sleep*


End file.
